


What Are We?

by Elementhyde



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementhyde/pseuds/Elementhyde
Summary: Karen and Sean's private conversation that takes place during the events of Sean's return party.This was one of my pieces for the Bury me Not rdr2 fanzine
Relationships: Karen Jones/Sean MacGuire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	What Are We?

The fire crackled lightly, the night coming to a close around them. Few still sat around the fire, each lost to their own demons and drink. It’d been a hell of a celebration, thought Sean. His hand gently caressing Karen’s leg as she snuggled into his shoulder, her snores soft against his neck. 

\---⍟---

Karen stood back as Sean and Javier rode into camp, the lanky red-dead beaten and bruised, but alive. She felt a flood of relief wash over her as his voice carried across the camp.

“Don’t worry everyone, yer favorite Irishmen is back!” A wave of groans and obscenities answering him.

The camp resumed and Sean moved over toward the fire, taking a seat. Karen started toward the fire just as Dutch and Hosea joined him, talking in hushed whispers. She paused and busied herself with refilling the wash basins, her eyes occasionally finding their way back to the men and their animated conversation. Soon Dutch turned and barked.

“Tonight we celebrate Sean’s return! So relax, everything is good! Our boy is home!” He clapped Sean on the shoulder and he and Hosea took their leave. 

She dropped the bucket and walked to the fire’s edge opposite where he sat. He looked up, his face lighting up as he saw her. 

“Heya Beautiful!” He waved her over and she smiled shyly, joining him by the fire. He took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

“It’s good to see you, I was worried that maybe you’d be-” He pressed his lips to her cheek, whispering into her ear.

“I’m fine, don’t ya worry.” She flushed and squeezed his hand. 

The party got going, everyone drinking and telling stories of Sean and his ‘great’ plans, drinks were toasted and shared. The smiles were warm and the stories full of love. The warmth settled in Karen, the whiskey slipped past her lips and she passed the bottle to Sean. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling her toward him.

“Dance with me.” Karen blushed and followed him to a clearing. 

They swayed to the music, Karen resting her head against his chest, alone in the moment. The music slowed to a stop and they stayed there as one, away from the problems that waited for them with the rising sun.

“What is all this?” Karen whispered.

“Hmm?” The vibration rumbled through his chest and into her.

“What are we doing?” She looked up at him. He tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her close. 

“What feels right.” He pressed his lips to hers hesitantly. “I love you.” He breathed against her lips, feeling her breath hitch, pulling back her eyes pleading for this to not just be big talk. She felt her whole body flush, a warm smile spread across his face, his cheeks turning pink.

“I love ya, Ms. Jones.” She pulled his face down, plunging him into a deep kiss.

\---⍟---

He lifted the bottle to his lips, taking another swig and smiled. It felt good to be home.


End file.
